<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmare by Profe_Fest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823509">Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest'>Profe_Fest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.Gray-man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys' Love, Canon Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, Somehow Fluff, but also a bit angst, happy birthday Lavi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalam kunjungan isengnya, Tyki mendapati Lavi terbangun dari mimpi buruk./ Didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Lavi. RnR?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lavi/Tyki Mikk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Nightmare</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>D.Gray-man milik Hoshino Katsura</strong>
</p><p><strong> <em>Warning</em> </strong> <strong>: <em>canon setting</em>, <em>boys love</em>, OOC, saltik, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak dapat dijabarkan. Didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Lavi. <em>Happy birthday, our beloved rabbit!</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong> <em>Hope you enjoy it!</em> </strong>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Tyki berhenti membalik halaman buku yang dibacanya kala Lavi mendadak bangun dengan air muka kelewat keruh. Noah Kesenangan itu menengadah, menatap pemuda yang kini terduduk di tengah tumpukan kertas dan buku tanpa ekspresi. Kamar itu memang gelap, tetapi matanya masih berfungsi sempurna untuk melihat apa yang terjadi: Lavi yang sibuk menormalkan deru napasnya yang berkejaran, mata hijaunya yang membelalak lebar, serta keringat yang berjatuhan dari pelipisnya.</p><p>Tyki membiarkan senyap berkawan dengan mereka semenit penuh sebelum meletakkan buku yang dipegangnya dan menyeletuk, "Kenapa, <em>Gantai-kun</em>?"</p><p>Lavi tak langsung menjawabnya. Tarikan napasnya mungkin sudah lebih teratur, tetapi apa yang ada dalam dirinya masih teramat porak poranda. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangnya, enggan menatap balik manik emas sang Noah. "Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya. Dustanya begitu kentara, hingga Tyki yang tolol saja tahu.</p><p>"Oh?" Tyki menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, tatapannya tak beranjak dari pemuda berambut senja di dekatnya. "Yang tadi terdengar seperti mimpi buruk. Apa aku salah?"</p><p>Lavi memutar matanya, jengkel karena mesti menjawab basa-basi tersebut. "Berisik," ketusnya.</p><p>Pria Portugis itu terkekeh, sadar bahwa ucapannya tepat sasaran. "Anak kecil," ejeknya.</p><p>Lavi spontan menoleh, mendeliknya nyalang. "Diam, Brengsek."</p><p>"Road saja tak pernah sampai sepanik itu—<em>oh</em>, bukan. Dia hampir tak pernah punya mimpi buruk malah."</p><p>"Diam!"</p><p>"Wisely beberapa kali, <em>sih</em>. Tapi, dia tak pernah sampai seperti ka—"</p><p>Lavi dengan cepat meraih buku yang paling dekat dari jangkauannya, kemudian melemparnya ke arah Tyki. Noah itu tak beranjak, tetapi buku yang dilempar sang penerus Bookman dengan ajaib menembus tubuhnya dan berakhir menabrak dinding.</p><p>Tatapan Lavi mengeras, melecutkan sesuatu dalam dada Tyki—sesuatu yang tak bernama, tetapi menambah gelora. Jika tatapan dapat membunuh, mungkin Tyki sudah lama tergeletak tak bernyawa.</p><p>"Brengsek," pemuda berpenutup mata itu mendesis murka, "kautahu tidak ini di mana?"</p><p>"Kamar penginapanmu di China," jawab Tyki hampir tanpa dipikir ulang.</p><p>“Dari mana kautahu aku di sini?”</p><p>“<em>Yaah</em>,” Tyki mengendikkan bahunya, tampak menikmati alur interogasinya, “<em>banyak hal</em>,” jawabnya, sengaja menggoda yang bersangkutan.</p><p>“Penguntit,” maki sang penerus Bookman.</p><p>“Cuma itu? Ayolah. Aku tahu kaubisa mengejekku dengan sebutan yang lebih baik.”</p><p>Lavi menggemelutukkan giginya, mencoba menahan amarahnya. Ia tahu jika ia kembali memaki, Noah di depannya hanya akan semakin senang. "Aku yakin aku sudah mengunci pintunya,” ketus sang Bookman Junior.</p><p>"Tak ada bedanya buatku," jawab pria itu santai, bahkan kini ikut memamerkan seringai main-main.</p><p>"Oh, ya. Tentu saja," sarkas Lavi seraya mendecakkan lidahnya. Kekuatan Noah Tyki yang membuatnya mampu menembus benda apapun yang ia mau—curang memang.</p><p>Mencoba mengabaikan pria itu, sang penerus Bookman mengacak rambutnya, seolah berusaha menghapus sisa mimpinya yang masih menjejak. Bibir pemuda itu bergerak-gerak, meluncurkan entah apa. Tyki tak mampu memahaminya karena Lavi mengucapkannya dalam bahasa yang tak ia mengerti. Namun, dari nadanya, Noah itu yakin bahwa pemuda itu tengah menyumpahinya.</p><p>“Kenapa?” Tak mampu membendung rasa penasarannya, Tyki kembali bertanya. “Kau benar-benar baru bermimpi buruk, kan?”</p><p>Lavi bungkam. Satu tangannya menutup wajah sebelah kanannya, jemarinya ia gunakan untuk memijat keningnya yang masih terasa berdenyut, sedang manik <em>emerald</em>-nya jatuh pada lembaran yang sempat ia tiduri. Meski kamarnya hampir sekelam dirgantara malam, penerus Bookman itu tahu apa yang tertulis di sana.</p><p> </p><p>[ Total korban tewas dalam pertarungan tanggal x bulan y berjumlah 21 orang. Seluruhnya adalah finder. ]</p><p>[ Pada pertarungan tanggal xy bulan z, korban yang jatuh sebanyak 10 orang. Sembilan di antaranya finder, sedang satunya adalah eksorsis. Setelah perawatan, eksorsis dan 1 finder berhasil sembuh. Yang lainnya tewas. ]</p><p>[ Pertarungan tanggal a bulan b memakan korban sebanyak 91. Ini adalah jumlah korban terbanyak bulan ini. 87 di antaranya finder, sedang 4 lainnya adalah eksorsis. Setelah perawatan, yang bertahan hanya 2 eksorsis, sisanya meninggal. ]</p><p> </p><p>“Lavi,”</p><p>Panggilan itu membawa si pemuda kembali ke kamarnya. Ia hampir menertawai Tyki karena Noah itu nyaris tak pernah memanggil <em>namanya</em> dengan benar, sayang selera humornya kini benar-benar lenyap—bahkan hanya untuk menertawai Tyki sekalipun.</p><p>Alih-alih tertawa, bibir penerus Bookman itu malah membentuk senyum getir—untuk menertawai dirinya sendiri. “Bukan apapun, serius. Cuma habis tertidur di bawah tumpukan mayat saja,” katanya.</p><p>Ganti Tyki yang mendengus. Berteka-teki atau menyibak kalimat kiasan tak pernah jadi keahliannya. “Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau—”</p><p>“<em>Keh</em>,” Lavi tak membiarkan Noah itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kepalanya menoleh, untuk pertama kalinya menatap balik manik emas pria yang bersamanya. “Apa cuma kertas yang kaulihat di sini?” balasnya mengejek.</p><p> </p><p>Saat seseorang mati di peperangan, maka mereka akan menjadi statistik. Laga mereka akan tercatat dengan huruf dan tanda baca.</p><p>Dan Bookman yang akan mencatatnya.</p><p>Bagi orang lain, Lavi mungkin hanya tertidur di atas tumpukan buku dan kertas. Tetapi bagi Lavi sendiri, ia tengah berbaring di atas tumpukan mayat yang masih berbau anyir.</p><p>Sembilan belas tahun hidupnya ia mendedikasikan diri buat hal ini, tetapi ia tak pernah terbiasa. Mimpi-mimpi buruk itu masih menghantuinya; jasad yang bergelimpangan di tanah, kuburan massal yang dibuat orang-orang, aroma mesiu dan darah yang beradu, hingga seruan dan jeritan yang menggema di tanah lapang. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar tiap kali memimpikan hal itu, perutnya ikut bergejolak, mual terbit, dan seluruh sendinya lemas.</p><p> </p><p>Terkadang ia berharap ia bisa melupakan kenangan-kenangan itu secepat ia mengingat sesuatu.</p><p> </p><p>Tyki ikut tenggelam dalam hening, tak mampu berkata-kata. Bukan karena bersimpati, tetapi lebih karena tak mengerti.</p><p>Ia tak pernah mengerti mengapa jasad dan darah begitu mengguncang pemuda tersebut—karena ia sepanjang ia hidup dan menjadi bagian dari Keluarga Noah, ia telah terbiasa dengan semua itu.</p><p>Lantas, mengapa Lavi yang hidup di dalam hal yang sama juga tak terbiasa sepertinya?</p><p>Membingungkan—tetapi di saat yang sama juga menggelitik untuk dicari tahu.</p><p> </p><p>Sebelum Tyki sempat merespons, Lavi mendadak bangkit dari posisi duduknya, tak menatapnya. “Terserah apa maumu kemari, Noah. Pokoknya, aku tak minat dengan permainan yang kaubawa. Aku mau buat kopi,” katanya.</p><p>Namun, baru beberapa langkah, mendadak Tyki muncul di depannya. Lavi tersentak, beruntung refleksnya cukup baik sehingga ia berhasil mundur sebelum menubruk si pria.</p><p>“Tidur lagi sana,” suruh Tyki sembari melipat kedua tangannya. “Kau lebih butuh tidur daripada kopi.”</p><p>“<em>Heh</em>,” Lavi mendengus, nyaris tergelak. “Memang siapa kau sampai berpikir aku bakal menurutimu?”</p><p>“Aku bisa mendadak berada di belakangmu dan menghantam tengkukmu sampai membuatmu pingsan kalau kaumau.”</p><p>Manik <em>emerald</em> Lavi memutar. Ia tahu yang diucapkan pria itu tak sekadar omong kosong. “Terima kasih buat peringatannya,” ucapnya sarkas.</p><p>“Sama-sama.” Tyki membalas enteng, bahkan ikut menunjukkan senyum percaya diri pada pemuda di depannya.</p><p>Pemuda berambut oranye itu mengerang sebal. Habis sudah kesabarannya. Ia hanya ingin ketenangan setelah kenangan buruk itu hampir melahapnya. Apa Tyki tak bisa lebih bajingan dari ini?</p><p>Lavi mengacak lagi rambutnya yang sudah tak berbentuk, kemudian menghela napas frustrasi. “Terserah apa katamu, Tyki. Aku mau—<em>hei</em>!”</p><p>Tyki tak membiarkan pemuda itu menyelesaikan ucapannya dan menggendongnya. <em>Timing</em>-nya terlalu mendadak, Tyki tahu. Sebenarnya, ia sendiri pun tak menduga akan melakukan ini. Tetapi, ekspresi Lavi entah mengapa meletupkan sesuatu dalam dadanya dan ia tahu itu lebih dari setimpal buat bayaran.</p><p>“Oi, Tyki! Kau gila, ya!? Turunkan aku!” hardik Lavi sembari meronta.</p><p>Alih-alih menyuruhnya diam, Noah Kesenangan itu malah tertantang. “Yakin?”</p><p>“YA!”</p><p>“<em>Hai’</em>.”</p><p>Sebelum Lavi sempat mempersiapkan diri, Tyki menggunakan kekuatannya dan membuat si pemuda menembus dirinya. Pemuda berambut oranye itu bahkan tak sempat membelalak, tahu-tahu saja punggungnya sudah mencium lantai dan menimbulkan debam kecil. Lavi spontan mengaduh dan berguling beberapa kali. Bibirnya ikut mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dengan beberapa bahasa yang ia bisa, tetapi malah membuat seringai Tyki kian melebar.</p><p>“Aku cuma melakukan yang kauminta, <em>lho</em>,” cetus sang Noah tanpa beban sebelum kembali menggendong sang penerus Bookman.</p><p>Lavi menggeram, mendelik lagi pada pria yang kini menggendongnya. “Brengsek kau,” makinya entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Mendramatisir, pemuda berambut oranye itu pun tak lupa mengacungkan jari tengahnya. Namun, tak seperti sebelumnya, Lavi tak lagi meminta diturunkan.</p><p>Tyki hanya terkekeh. Kali itu saja ia akan menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu—kali berikutnya, jangan harap. Noah itu kemudian membaringkan sang penerus Bookman ke ranjang yang ada, lalu ikut duduk di tepinya dan membiarkan Lavi berguling memunggunginya. Senyap kembali menginvasi mereka, Tyki bahkan tak menyalakan rokoknya atau memandangi sang calon Bookman.</p><p>“Tyki,”</p><p>“<em>Hm</em>?”</p><p>“Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu kemari?”</p><p>Senyap sempat kembali hadir, tetapi tak lama karena Tyki lantas menjawabnya santai. “Cuma butuh angin segar,” akunya.</p><p>“<em>Heh</em>,” Lavi mendengus, mengejeknya, “kalau mau angin segar, sana lompat dari balkon.”</p><p>“Ya, ya. Nanti kulakukan,” balas sang pria Portugis tak serius, meluncurkan tawa dari bibir sang penerus Bookman. Lavi pun tahu; dilakukan atau tidak, Tyki Mikk tak akan mati semudah itu.</p><p>“Kau tidur sana,” Noah Kesenangan itu menyambungkan kalimatnya, keusilan masih tersisa dalam lanjutan kalimat setelahnya. “Kelinci kecil harusnya tak boleh tidur terlalu larut, tahu?”</p><p>“Bangsat kau.”</p><p>“Tidur, <em>Gantai-kun</em>.”</p><p>“Tidak ngantuk.”</p><p>“<em>Tidur</em>. Kau jadi persis Wisely dan Road yang tak mau tidur, tahu?”</p><p>“Kau masih mengajak ribut, <em>sih</em>.”</p><p>Tyki mendengus, tetapi (anehnya) tak ada kejengkelan dalam suaranya. “Kau yang bilang, <em>lho</em>,” cetusnya, entah apa maksudnya.</p><p>Sebelum Lavi sempat bereaksi, mendadak Tyki sudah berbaring, kemudian mendekapnya erat seperti guling. Wajah penerus Bookman itu sontak merona, dentum jantungnya secara tiba-tiba bertalu lebih cepat.</p><p>“Apa, <em>sih</em>!? Lepaskan!” seru sang calon Bookman seraya meronta hebat.</p><p>Namun, Tyki menanggapinya terlalu santai—hampir tak seperti dirinya yang biasa. “Kalau kau berisik begitu, yang lain bakal terganggu, <em>lho</em>.”</p><p>“Makanya lepaskan!”</p><p>“Kau yang bilang aku masih mengajak ribut. Sekarang aku ajak tidur pun masih begini.”</p><p>“Kalau begini sih kau memang mengajak ribut, Sialan!”</p><p>“<em>Duh</em>, ternyata kalau begini <em>ngantuk</em> juga, ya.”</p><p>“Jangan tidur di sini, oi!”</p><p>“<em>Met </em>tidur, <em>Gantai-kun</em>.”</p><p>“Oi, Tyki!”</p><p>Noah itu tak menjawab. Bibirnya melengkungkan kurva yang ganjil, yang sayangnya tak dapat tertangkap mata sang penerus Bookman. Yang Lavi tahu hanyalah; pelukan itu mengerat hingga ia merasakan hangat tubuh sang Noah—<em>termasuk detak jantung Tyki</em>, hingga temponya memengaruhi detak irama jantungnya.</p><p> </p><p>“Mimpi indah, <em>Lavi</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Dan hanya tiga kata itu—</p><p> </p><p>—entah bagaimana, Lavi merasa sedikit lebih baik daripada sebelumnya.</p><p> </p><p>Kapan ya, terakhir kali ada yang bilang ‘mimpi indah’ buatnya?</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Kala alunan napas Lavi sudah lebih teratur dan matanya tampak terpejam, Tyki melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di tepi ranjang.</p><p>“Lucu sekali,” kata sang Noah seraya menyelipkan kekehan beraura gelap di akhir kalimatnya. “Kau mimpi buruk di atas kertas-kertas yang bertuliskan siapa saja yang mati, tetapi bisa tidur di dekat makhluk yang merenggut nyawa-nyawa itu, <em>Gantai-kun</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Mou</em>, sudah, kan?” Road menyeletuk dari bibir ‘pintunya’. Bibirnya menekuk ke bawah, tak sabar karena telah cukup lama menunggu. “Ayo pergi, Tyki.”</p><p>“<em>Hai’, hai’</em>.” Noah Kesenangan itu lantas beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, melangkah masuk ke dalam ‘pintu’ Road, dan membiarkan keponakannya menutupnya; menghilangkan jejak mereka seolah tak pernah ada Noah yang datang ke sana.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Satu menit setelah kepergian dua Noah itu, kelopak mata Lavi membuka, tetapi empunya tetap tak beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya.</p><p>“<em>Heh</em>. Kau saja yang tak mengerti, Tyki,” lirih si pemuda berambut oranye, tak peduli hanya dersik malam yang dapat mendengarnya.</p><p> </p><p>“Kertas dan tinta itu … rasanya tak pernah sehangat tubuh manusia.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>.tamat.</strong>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a/n: cheesy banget sih aduh diriku maloe HSHSHSHSHSHS /BUANG. Yodah aku sumbang ini dulu buat ultah sobat qu maapkan aq nak, kadonya keju terus buatnya ngebut pula HSHSHSHSHS :”(( /YEUH. TETEP SIH, SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN YA NAK HEHE SEMOGA TERUS MIMPI INDAH DAN SEHAT SEJAHTERA SENTOSA AAAAAAA MAMAK MASIH NUNGGU KAMU PULANG!!</p><p>-Salam-<br/>Profe_Fest</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>